leagueoflegendsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Spirit of the Elder Lizard
Deals an additional 14 (2 level) bonus true damage over 3 seconds upon dealing physical damage. : Against monsters, deal 20% bonus damage and restore 6% of damage dealt to monsters as health and 3% as mana. : You generate Conservation stacks every seconds, up to 80. Killing a large monster will consume up to 40 stacks and grant 1 bonus gold per stack consumed. You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. |menu = Gold Income Defense > Health Regen Attack > Damage Magic > Mana Regen |buy = 2000g (580g) |sell = 800g |code = 3209 }} Spirit of the Elder Lizard is a legendary item in League of Legends.The item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe |t2= |t3= }} |t2 = |t3 = }} Cost Analysis * 30 attack damage = 1080g * 10% cooldown reduction = 317g ** Total Gold Value = 1397g * The base stats are %|-603g}} gold efficient. The item is 100% gold efficient or higher with the following possibilities in combination: ** The Incinerate and Butcher passives have at least a combined gold value of 603g. This also includes the true damage the item deals to soft targets (minions, monsters, pets and champions) and how long you attack the target. The damage will ramp up longer the more often you attack it making this item considerably more efficient. ** Consuming 603 stacks from the Conservation passive, a minimum time of if at least one large monster is killed per minute. Similar items }} Notes * Damage from the mastery activates the Incinerate passive. Incinerate also stacks with the burn effect from Blessing of the Lizard Elder. * , , and are the only items with effects that scale with the champion's level. Trivia * is one of the three spirit items that resemble the in game Monsters from the Jungle Overview, followed by and . * resembles the . Patch History removed. * added. V3.14: * Attack damage reduced to 30 from 35. * : ** Now only triggers on physical damage. ** True damage increased to 16-50 from 7-40. * added. * added. V3.8: * Attack damage reduced to 35 from 45. * : Damage bonus increased to 30% from 25%. * Enabled on Twisted Treeline. * Enabled on Howling Abyss. V3.5 (Balance Update): * New recipe: + + + 500g = 2000g. ** Old recipe: + + 725g = 2300g. * Attack damage reduced to 45 from 50. V3.5: * : Damage reduced to 6-40 from 14-50. V3.03: * : Damage reduced to 14-50 from 15-66. V3.01: * Total cost reduced to 2300g from 2400g. V1.0.0.154: * Now grants +10% cooldown reduction. V1.0.0.152: Added * Recipe: + + 725g = 2400g. * +50 Attack damage * +14 Health regeneration * +7 Mana regeneration * : Damage dealt to monsters increased by 25%. * : Basic attacks and non-periodic spell damage burn the target for 15-66 (based on level) true damage over 3 seconds. }} References Category:Attack damage items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Legendary items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Gold income items cs:Spirit of the Elder Lizard de:Seele des Echsenältesten en:Spirit of the Elder Lizard es:Espíritu del Lagarto Anciano fr:Esprit de l'Ancien Lézard pl:Duch Starszego Jaszczura zh:Spirit of the Elder Lizard